Our Rose
by Moon Blossom1
Summary: Serena and Darien. What is a feeling that can't be crushed. And an eternity untainted. Our rose...


Our Rose 

The stars shine vibrantly this night. Their luminous colors melting in the dark. Forging a picturesque glow, like a rainbow at night. And yet the moon claims their light. The ruler of the night sky sits high shining on her throne of brightness. Her silver radiance pouring down upon the earth. Casting a spell of tranquility upon a small rose garden creating a hue of peace. And within the garden is the presence of a silent girl. She the sight of beauty, innocence, and serenity. But her appearance is very deceiving. For in the pit of her heart a war rages on. In to the sorrow she hides well, with her enchanting smile and angelic voice. She sits creating a sight of perfection no artist could capture.

So the moonshines down continuing to bless her with a gift no soul could come to understand. The moon watches her, as her fingertips brush ever so gently against the silk-like, blood red petals of the rose, she grasps. A crimson glory she clutches in her hands so tenderly. As if it were a rare jewel. The sweet fragrance swirls about her. Enticing her, calming her. As well as taunting her. Her baby blue crystalline eyes gazing down at the rose forlornly. Sparkling with wisdom unexpected for her age, as well as unshed tears. She longs to be held and cherished as the rose she clasps in her hands. To be kept safe. Once she was cherished with a power immeasurable. A power she thought would last forever. A power that has vanished from the earth. She still remembers the promise of forever. A sigh escapes her lips.

"But if that was forever. Then forever is too short. Why did it end so fast?" She whispers. As if in fervent prayer. Beckoning for an answer. To her delicate treasure she holds.

She shivers a light breeze blowing against her. Her honey-gold locks dancing in the wind. Her velvety strands twirling with each blow. Causing her to lose sight of her rose. But as the breeze comes to an end she looks down to her hands. To see that she no longer holds her rose. Her calm face breaks in to that of panic. She searches about her. But where ever her eyes settle. She cannot see her rose. She leaps to her feet immediately. Running about the garden as if she is floating on air. Searching all around. She runs past many beautiful flowers. Their perfume encircling her. She seems to not be aware of them. All she can do is think of that she has lost. She finally comes to a clearing. And there, nestled in the shadows of a Cherry blossom tree. Was her rose sitting on the lush green grass. She gives a sigh of relief.

"There you are, my treasure." She murmurs relieved.

She walks elegantly, but swiftly toward it. Bending down on her knees she reaches out only to stop.

"Serena!"

She hears from a distance. The familiar name. It being her own. But she did not stop because of the name. Rather the voice.

"Serena!"

She trembles. Knowing all too well who is coming closer.

"No. Please, not now." She whispers. Her lip quivering.

She looks down at the rose her vision blurring with a flood of tears. After a moment of blinking she can finally see the rose again. But now. Tears glisten on the petals.

He was there, watching her. He was basking in her beauty. The thought that he was near her. But then he came crashing back to earth. At the sight of her tears falling. He curses himself. For the hundredth time. For the suffering he has caused her.

"Serena!" He whispers softening his voice. Falling to his knees in front of her.

"Please don't." She whispers back. Forcing herself to look at him.

And there in front of her is the tormenter of her heart. His piercing azure eyes looking at her. Straight through her imploringly. His silky ebony hair flowing with the gentle breeze. And in his eyes she sees shock.

"Serena, what's wrong?" He asks as soft as before. Worry evident in his tone.

She wanted to laugh. His question was so dense. He of all people should know the answer. She stares back into his eyes. Hiding the true emotion her own holds. Replacing it with bitterness, and ice.

For a moment he saw her. The true her. The one he had held in his arms many nights. Protecting her from anything and everything, anyone and everyone. But there was one person he let through to hurt her. Him. He gazes back into her eyes. Only to shudder at what he sees. Eyes of ice stare back at him. Tears soon replaced with a look of determination.

"Like you don't know, Darien." She mummers spitting his name with bitterness.

"Serena?" He utters her name reaching out for her.

"No!" She whimpers pulling away.

Now he is stunned beyond belief. He thought she would love him always. She still does. Doesn't she?

"Serena? Please." He entreats.

"No!" She replies softly. Picking up the rose and cradling it in her hands near her breast, while she looks at it lovingly.

He was watching her every movement. The way she held the rose close to her heart. She looked at the rose her eyes warming instantly. He could obviously see how important it was to her. He reaches out to touch it.

"Don't!" She says sternly. Pulling away to prevent him from touching it.

"Why's it so important to you?" He asks now staring into her chilled eyes.

She looks down at the rose. And strokes the petals gently mixing her tears with them.

"Because it is a gift. That I will cherish till the last petal falls."

"Gift?" He asks.

He saw everything. The way she held the rose as if it were gold. He was watching her when her eyes flashed from ice to warmth. She seemed to glow every time she laid her eyes on the rose. But the question was who gave her the rose.

"A gift? From who?" He stares at her. His fists clenched tight.

"My, my friend." She answers. Inhaling its sweet scent.

He sighs very relieved. Bowing his head content with her answer.

"My, prince." She continues. Stroking the petals. Once again careful not to bruise them.

His head snaps up looking at her, his eyes wide.

"My, love." She concludes bringing the rose closer. Closing her eyes while brushing her lips against it. A smile of pure ecstasy was now on her face.

He could not believe this. Her friend, prince, and love. A wave of white jealousy crashed down on him mercilessly. He was seeing red as anger and jealousy burned through his veins. Heating his blood to the boiling point. He clenched his fists even tighter. Preventing him from grabbing that rose out of her hands and crushing it with the heel of his shoe. He had a sudden vision of him beating this guy to a pulp. He continued to watch her. Her lips till pressed gently against the rose. He felt as though she was kissing someone else. After all this was not his rose. Right?

"Do I get to meet Mr. Prince and love any time soon?" He growled out low between gritted teeth.

Her eyes flew open. She looked at his face puzzled. For a moment she had forgotten that he was present.

"No." She answers now cradling the rose against her heart again.

"Why not?" He asks his fist still clamped tight.

"You can't." She murmurs. Looking into the depths of his eyes.

"Why not?" He asks calming himself.

She looked into his eyes. Searching them for why he would care to know. Because I don't have a mirror with me. She thought answering his question.

"It's not possible." She says rising to her feet. The rose still held in her hands.

"Come on Serena you know I'll meet him one way or another." He said he too raising to his feet now a smug smirk on his face.

"I doubt that Darien. And for once I know this for sure." She says turning and walking away.

He could not be what he used to be. He could not go into the past and meet himself. Even if he did he could get a few pointers from him. But still, Darien would never run into his past self.

He had heard so much confidence in her statement, he believed her. But still he could not let some man come along and take what was his. Serena was his. Had been his. And always will be his. Even if she did not know, or want to admit it. It was true. He runs after her grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. And still remembering to be gentle.

"Serena, do you really love him?" He asks his face showing anxiety.

Now she is really surprised. Here he was the very epitome of ice toward her. Showing feeling after so long.

"Yes, I do with all my mind, my heart, and very soul." She replied truthfully.

He was taken aback with the passion she held with each word she spoke. As if she were saying an oath to give all her love to her prince. It hurt. Her words felt like a thousand knifes slowly slicing through his heart. Sure he had broken it off with her. But he did not love any one else. His heart still belonged to her. Then he looks at her. Thinking this would be his last chance to show her his feelings. Even though she did not love him any more he just had to do this. Or he would die like a drowning man. So he did what he had wanted to do for weeks.

Serena squeaked she felt herself get flung around and pushed into the tree next to her. She groaned as she lifted her head to see Darien staring at her. Before she could protest he pushed up against her. The only thing that could register in her mind was that she clutched the rose still in her hand. It was still in one piece. It was still the sight of perfection. But all thoughts fled from her mind when his lips covered hers. It was light and gentle as if they were barely kissing. But then he deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at her lower lip and being encouraged by her moan. Warmth and security came with the kiss as he drowned in a world that she could only bring him to. I will, he thought sadly, miss this. She sighed her hands fisting his shirt pulling him closer. Willingly, her lips parted at his beckon and her mind went off to a place she had explored with him before. To the sky she went and hoped never to come down again. But she knew eventually she would hit reality. She dropped the rose snaking her hands around his neck. Her fingers curling in his raven hair. There were many kisses that were just that. Dull kisses. But it wasn't. It was so much more for them. Panting, he drew away, but only mere inches. He looked at her, watched her eyelids flutter open. Yes he knew, he would miss this.

"Darien I." She stuttered. Avoiding his gaze.

"Shhh, Serena." He said hushing her with his finger pressed to her lips. "Serena I just wanted to tell you I love you, I always have. And I know I will die still loving you." He said so gently and filled with passion she wanted to cry. Out of the joy to be able to hear him say that.

His eloquent words were ringing in her ears. Lingering in her mind. Dancing around her heart. And warming up her soul.

"I." She was staring into his eyes and did not know what to say for the first time in her life. She Serena Tsukino was speechless.

"Well I should be going, I won't bug you any more. Good night Serena. Goodbye my little princess." He said just above a whisper as he placed a short and sweet kiss on her forehead. Turning and walking away he felt it. The hurt was so intense. But he pushed it away and walked with forced strides.

She watched his retreating form until he was out of sight. He might not have noticed but he had crushed her rose when he left. Serena looked down at the rose. Pain ruling all her thoughts. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. Tears soon fell from her eyes. Rolling ever so silently leaving a glitter of silver trailing down her pale cheeks. She glanced at the scattered rose petals and watched as they danced away. Swaying in the wind. Flying off toward the direction Darien had left. Now she knew why she was hurting inside. She had used that rose to fill a void in her heart. The void he once occupied. But now, they were both gone. She needed one. Not both. So she ran off. Running through the petals that were dancing on the wind. I need you Darien. I always have. She thought looking here and there. She ran and ran till she found him. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop. He was standing on a bridge. Staring down at his reflection as the water flowed on. She stopped and calmed herself. She brought her breathing back to normal. Walking so hastily yet quietly toward him. She stopped till she was standing right behind him. His sent of roses welcomed her.

"You crushed my rose." She says taking a step toward him.

Her angelic voice brought him out of his brooding. Darien on reflex whipped around to face her. As soon as he saw her face. He bent his neck. So he was now examining the fine cement and bridge architecture.

"I'm sorry Serena." He mumbles fidgeting with his shirt.

"What for? My prince." She says taking yet another step toward him.

He continued to look at the ground.

"For hurting you. I did it to protect you." He muttered on.

Serena was shocked but was soon brought out of it by his ranting.

"I am so sorry. It was these dreams. I saw you die each night. I was told to stay away from you." He continued.

She was letting this all sink in.

"And I am so sorry for crushing your rose. I swear I didn't know it was there Serena. I just."

He stopped what she had said had finally sunk in. My prince? He asked himself. Finally he brought his eyes up to her face. And there he was greeted with eyes filled with compassion, respect, and trust. And to his hearts joy love.

"Serena?" He said very confused. His face giving away his thoughts.

Her prince. Her prince had given her a rose. The last time he gave her a rose was two months ago. It would have died by now. So how could he be her prince?

"Serena how can I be your." He began. He was now hushed by her finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh, Darien you are. That rose was of our memories. That is why I cherished it so. A symbol of all the times we shared our love. It is the rose you gave me on our last date. And for some strange reason it refused to die. Like many other things I see." Serena says stepping closer so she was now a few centimeters away from him.

"So you love me?" He asks taking her into his arms.

"Always." She replies her eyes sparkling with a happiness thought long forgotten.

"I love you Darien." She whispers for his ears only.

"I love you too, Serena." He whispers so softly. For her and her ears only.

Then he proves it by leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. The two kiss each other passion running through their veins. And the two soul mates remained in each other's embrace as the sunlight peeked over the horizon. The moon saying goodbye to the two destined lovers. So she flew across the sky retreating to her slumber. For seeing a life of long lasting happiness a head of them. And indeed their future was filled with greatness. As well as love. So the couple continued on in their haven. As the suns beams reached out and touched the world. A new dawn has come. And for them a new life. That has begun with the refusal of death for a rose. And as well as a love that could not be crushed.

By Lady_Moona 


End file.
